Sick Day
by Vitani825
Summary: One-shot! The Time of Great Giving feast is almost upon the Great Valley dinosaurs once again; except one of them is ill and can't make it. Luckily he has the support of his family and friends.


**Dusclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters**

**A/N: Another idea I had floating around in my head; I like writing and reading stories that include illnesses. **

Sick Day

It is the day before the Time of Great Giving feast for the dinosaurs of the Great Valley. Topsy and Grandpa Longneck were wandering around the valley and looked for some trees that had the best looking tree sweets.

"I tell you Topsy; there's nothing like a feast to celebrate the Time of the Great Giving," Grandpa said.

"Yeah; you said-" Topsy stopped and then moaned while holding his stomach.

Grandpa lowered his head to Topsy's eye level. He was concerned for his friend.

"Are you okay?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"Oh yeah; I'll be fi-" he couldn't continue what he wanted to say.

His speech was interrupted; his stomach did a unexpected turn and he began to vomit. The elderly longneck stood there and waited. Topsy started panting and coughing after a few moments.

"Sorry about that; it came up unexpectedly," Topsy confessed.

"Better out than in, I always say," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded and shivered. He then gathered some leaves to clean up all the vomit. Then, he disposed of the leaves.

"I'm going home; I think I'll be too sick to attend the Time of Great Giving feast tomorrow," Topsy replied.

"Okay, hope you feel better soon," Grandpa replied.

Topsy nodded and went back to his nest. Grandpa sighed sadly and walked back to his nest.

Upon reaching his nest, he saw his mate munching on a tree sweet.

"Hey there; where is Topsy?" Grandma asked.

"He's gone home sick; his stomach was acting up on him; I saw him vomiting earlier," Grandpa explained.

"The poor dear; is he going to be okay for the feast tomorrow?" Grandma asked.

"He told me that he won't be able to attend the feast tomorrow," Grandpa explained.

Grandma shook her head. She was looking forward to having all the herd members being at the feast.

**The next day**

It is the day of the Time of Great Giving feast. Everyone in the Great Valley was getting ready for the upcoming feast; that is, everyone except Topsy. The threehorn is still lying down at his nest; his stomach has been upset all day. He has also been experiencing chills and times when he feels hot.

Sweat droplets were beginning to form on his face and he wiped them away with the back of his paw. Tria was walking by the nest when she saw Topsy shifting over to his left side. She walked over to him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Tria asked.

Topsy moaned.

"Not so good; I've been vomiting all morning; with short breaks in between," Topsy explained.

"You poor dear; you must be feeling really tired by now," Tria said.

"Yes I am; I also feel feverish," Topsy claimed.

Tria laid a paw against Topsy's neck and then suddenly backed up. The warmth of his skin worried the pink threehorn.

"You're right Topsy; you do feel feverish," Tria told him.

"I hate being sick," Topsy complained.

"I see what you mean; no one likes to be sick," Tria stated.

Topsy nodded and shivered. Tria walked off to find some red flowers. She remembered Grandpa Longneck telling her that red flowers are a fever reducer. The pink threehorn was impressed with the wisdom of the elderly longneck.

A short while later, Tria came back with the flowers and set them by Topsy's head. Topsy looked at the flowers and ate two of them. He hoped that he'll be able to keep them down long enough for them to work. He didn't find the taste of them to be bad; he was surprised since medicine usually tasted terrible.

Tria decided to leave and let Topsy get some sleep.

Once Tria arrived at the Thundering Falls, she saw Littlefoot and Cera talking to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. She walked over to the group and greeted them.

"How are you guys doing?" Tria asked.

"Just fine Tria; how's Dad doing?" Cera wondered.

"Your dad has a stomach bug; he told me that he has been vomiting all morning with short breaks in between," Tria replied.

The elderly couple shook their heads.

"I sure hope he gets better soon," Grandma replied.

Tria nodded sadly.

"I gave him some of those red flowers you told me about; the ones that can reduce a fever; hopefully he can keep them down," Tria stated.

Grandpa nodded and understood what was worrying the pink threehorn.

"I'm sure he'll be able to keep them down; I've eaten those flowers before and they've never come back up on me; but then again; every body is different when it comes to medicine," Grandpa explained.

Moments later, Littlefoot had something to say.

"When do you think he'll get better?" Littlefoot asked.

Tria shook her head.

"I'm not sure Littlefoot; but, I hope he gets better soon," Tria answered.

"Me too," Cera added.

"You two can go visit him if you like; but, don't stay for too long; he needs his rest," Tria told Littlefoot and Cera.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded and headed over to Topsy and Tria's nest.

Upon reaching the nest, Topsy was wide awake and greeted Littlefoot and Cera.

"Hey you two; it's nice to see you," Topsy said.

"Nice to see you as well Dad," Cera replied.

Topsy smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Littlefoot asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"Not nearly as bad as this morning; those red flowers I ate are staying down; it'll be so much better when I'm not running a fever; it makes me uncomfortable," Topsy explained.

"We know what you mean; how is your stomach feeling?" Cera asked.

"So-so; I won't be able to eat sweet bubbles or tree sweets until tomorrow," Topsy said.

"Tree sweets might be too hard on your stomach; maybe green food will be easier for you to keep down," Littlefoot replied.

"Maybe I'll try and eat a few tree stars just to see if I can keep them down," Topsy said.

Soon enough, Cera found some tree stars and set them at Topsy's feet. He grabbed one of the tree stars in his mouth and started chewing. After he realized that his stomach wouldn't instantly rebel, he ate a couple of more tree stars.

"I still don't think I'm going to be well enough for the Time of Great Giving feast; I feel tired and would probably get worse if I came," Topsy explained.

"We understand, Topsy; we're just glad you're feeling better," Littlefoot replied.

"Me too; I don't feel as hot as I did this morning and the chills have stopped; however, I still feel feverish," Topsy told them.

"Do you feel nauseous after eating those tree stars?" Cera asked.

Topsy shook his head.

"No; but, my stomach muscles hurt," Topsy claimed.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"That's normal because of the frequent vomiting you did for the past couple of days," Littlefoot replied.

Topsy shuddered at the memory when he couldn't look at people eating without getting the urge to vomit. He is glad that he is feeling well enough to eat; but, he still needs to regain his strength before he can be up on his feet for too long.

"It's nice to see you; but, I'd like to get some sleep," Topsy responded.

"Okay; maybe we'll see you tomorrow," Cera said.

"Sure," Topsy said.

Littlefoot and Cera left and Topsy laid his head down on his front legs and went to sleep.

A while later in the evening; it was time for the Time of Great Giving feast. Everyone except Topsy were eating all the food that was set out. Littlefoot and Cera helped themselves to some sweet bubbles and a few tree sweets.

"This is great; too bad that Dad couldn't make it," Cera said.

"Yeah; but, I'm sure he'll be much better by tomorrow," Littlefoot said.

Cera nodded.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came up to Littlefoot and Cera.

"How is Topsy feeling?" Grandma asked.

"He's doing much better; we even got him to eat some tree stars and he seems to be able to keep them down; but, tree sweets and sweet bubbles will be too hard on his stomach right now," Littlefoot explained.

The elderly couple smiled.

"We're glad he's feeling better," Grandpa responded.

"We are too," Cera admitted.

**The next morning**

It was the day after the Time of Great Giving feast; Topsy finally recovered from his illness. He was seen munching on a big pile of tree stars and having some sweet bubbles on the side. Tria came up to him and noticed a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you're all better, dear," Tria replied.

Topsy nodded.

"Yeah; it feels great to eat normally again," Topsy said.

Tria smiled and nuzzled him.

"You look so much better too; now I'm glad you took it easy yesterday; if you did attend the feast; you'd probably feel worse today," Tria explained.

Topsy nodded in agreement. He was glad to have support from all of his family and friends.

One-shot!; a bit longer than my other one-shots; but, not too long.


End file.
